This invention relates generally to liner bags for waste receptacles, and more particularly pertains to a fastener device and a method for its use in retaining a plastic liner bag in its waste-receiving disposition within a waste receptacle.
It is currently common practice at commercial and household locations to provide waste receptacles, often commonly referred to as wastebaskets, with plastic liners in the form of bags which are manually removable and replaceable as required. It is quite common to use a small waste receptacle formed of plastic and located in a bathroom and to use a larger size but similar receptacle in other desired household locations, the best example perhaps being the household kitchen area. Such a receptacle is commonly provided with a plastic bag or liner that is fitted substantially within the receptacle whereby an outer flap end of the bag extends outwardly and over the receptacle's rim. It is uncommon for such a bag to be of a size to fit firmly and tightly in its installed position in the receptacle; most often the bag is relatively large compared to the receptacle whereby a major portion of the bag fits loosely within the receptacle and there is a bag end flap that extends outwardly and downwardly relative to the peripheral rim of the receptacle. Depending on the nature of the waste or refuse deposited in the lined receptacle, it is not unusual and is quite objectionable for the bag to be dislodged from its original installed position such that the outer flap end shifts downwardly within the receptacle.
Dislodgement of the bag is a problem because additional trash deposited in the receptacle tends to cover over and conceal the bag flap within the receptacle and cause removal of the bag to be inconvenient. The person doing so must thrust his or her hands into the receptacle and into the trash contained therein in order to grasp the flap and withdraw the bag.